A Diffrent Point of View
by MisstressFanGirl
Summary: A cheerleader, a drunk, a surfer, and a couple out of character prime evils are the beings who are giving you their interpretation of what happened in the games!
1. Seen while Eating at a Taco Stand

Author's Note: This is what happens when I'm on a bus for over 18 hours with nothing better to do. Merry slightly late Christmas to my reviewers, this is my present to you, especially Forsaken-chan, cuz I luv ya! --/ Oh, yeah, and I don't own and of the Diablo series games!!!

**:: Diablo 1, As Told by a Surfe**r

Dude! I totally saw everything! Okay, so Diablo was like all, trapped, in his soilstone, and then Lazarus was like all,

"Whoa! Dude! Its like, strawberry candy!"

So then he like, uh, smached it.... Or something like that... Then, uh, oh yeah, the crack in the ground opened to Hell or, uh, something like that...

But dude man, then came a hero dude! And he like, totally whiped Diablo _OUT, _man! The battle was totally _EPIC,_ man!!

And after the battle, the hero dide was like all,

"Dude!.. Diablo... is _TOTALLY_ powerful! And since I was the only one who could whipe him _OUT_, in a totally _EPIC_ battle, I, the hero, will keep Diablo in my _BRAIN_!!!"

So he totally took the soulstone Diablo was in, and totally shoved it into his forhead! Dude! Then the world was totally saved!


	2. He Gave us a story, We Gave him a Sandwi...

**::Diablo II As Told by a Crazy Drunk Bum::**

Hokay! Hersh how it went down... Sho, Diablo wash all tired o' bein' in this 'ero's head! Sho what doesh he do? Shimple!

Diablo wash all,

"EH! Hero!! You and I should go on a vacation, get outta Tristram! Yeah, to the East! An' we should bring shome o' my demony buddiesh! OooooOOoo, an' my brothersh, Baal an' Maphishto, letsh pick 'em fuggersh up too!"

Sho dey went, Diablo took ova' the brain an' body o' the 'ero while they weresh in the deshert. An' the scrswny fugger, Mauriush, releashed Baal! Sho Tyreal yelled at 'em! An' while Tyreal wash bushy going all 'rawr' to Mauriush, the two evilsh shliped out.

Oh, thash righ', I nevva' told ya about ol' Tal'Rashee.... Well don't ecshect meh to tell ya now, hahahaha!!!

Any waysh, then the two evilsh shailed to the east, to find their bro, Mephishto! Sho then aftersh dish, Diablo turned all demony, and the 'ero's 'uman body was all, Ish dunno, fried.

An' then the new group o' 'eros come! They killeded Mephishto and then Diablo! Then shmashhhed their sholeshones. The end, now gimme my money and that nice lookin sammich!


	3. Lord of Denial

**::Diablo's Thoughts On the Game::**

This is total Bullshit! The game is obviesly a neo-nazi attemp to poison the faitful anti-zakarummites! Not only that, but its unrealistic! I never die a second time, Its just- Huh? What do you mean I did die a second time?! I can never die, I'm the _Lord of fucking TERROR!!! FEAR ME!!!!!_

Nonononononononon, my councelor told me you might try some thing like this! And I am _not_ in denial! _You are_, you _ALL_ are!! I am not dead, I AM NOT DEAD!!!_ I AM INVENSIBLE!!!!_

**Due to technical difficulties, we'll have to discontinue the interview with Diablo**


	4. Like, TOTALLY!

**::Baal's Strike on Arreat, as told by the Gate Keeper/ Resident Cheerleader::**

Tah, like, yeah. The day Baal wanted passed the gates I was all like,

"Nuh-uh Bitch you are like, so totally _NOT_ getting past these gates!"

So Baal was like all,

"Tiffany! Your hair is, like, _SO_ totally awsome, it, like, isn't even funny!"

So then I was like,

"OH- my god! You did _NOT_ just try to, like, complament your way inside this gate!"

So then Baal was all like,

"Girlfriend, we, like, _SO_ totally need to go for shakes!"

So then we like, _SO_ totally go some lowfat no carb sugarfree soy milkshakes! Then, like, I dunno, I guess he must have _SO_ totally slipped past me!

But, like, yeah, do I regret letting Baal past me? Like, _YEAH_! Do you know that because of that dragqueen _BITCH_ I got _BANNED_ from the cheerleading squad?!

Huh? Like, what the Hell do you mean Baal tried to corrupt the Worldstone? Like, how the _HELL_ is that anywhere _NEAR_ as important as my spot on the cheerleading squad being filled in by that clumsy bitch Anya!?


	5. Lord of, like, Fashion

**::Baal's look on the Game::**

It was totally unfair! Those basturds totally stormed in and, like, totally killed all my little minions and such!

So I, like, totally killed them, like, several times over each. Then like, since I had been totally distracted by the new issue of Cosmo, they, like, so totally killed me.

But, like, yeah. I am so totally not all that much angry. And do you know why I'm, like, totally not angry? Simple! Because of the whole spiritual awakening I've had, I can fallow my dream job; Fashion Design!!

Authour's Note: Merry Late Christmas all! /


End file.
